normal and different
by clown boy 03
Summary: Max and Nikki always loved each other, but never hade the balls to tell one another, it seems like another boring summer at Camp Campbell, right? WRONG! Because when an unexpected camper shows up, Nikki's past comes back to haunt her, will Max and Nikki ever get together, or will her secret get her and everyone else killed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Beginning

Today is not only the first day of summer, but the first day of the last day at campcampbell. "And the gang's all here." David as he checked harrison's name off the list with a smile on his face.

"Holy shit another fucking year of this shit hole of a camp," said Max in his I hate everyone tone.

"Oh come on max, don't be like that," said Nikki.  
"Yeah we all know camp has grown on you," said Neil, with a smug look on his face, which annoyed max.

"Attention campers, as you all know in two or three days a new camper will be joining us and you also know that I have bought the camp six years ago and in those six years gwen have saved up the money not only to fix the place up, but also to set up cabins for you happy camp campbell campers," said David cheerfully.

"Gwen will you do the honers?" he asked her.

"Everyone will share a cabin and they will be in a pair of two."

She read the pairs out loud, but max and nikki didn't focuse on that, instead they focused on was what was on their mind and what was on their mind was each other. They loved each other for years, but never knew how to tell one another.

"And the last two pairs are harrsion and nerris and max and nikki."

She looks up at max and nikki with a grin on her face. Max took noticed and in return gave her a fuck you look, while nikki on the other hand gave her a thank look and of course it was noticed by neil, who knew about their love for each other sense their first summer at camp, but he never said anything.

"You guys are lucky to be paired up with someone you actually like, insted someone you can't fucking stand!" he yelled at gwen, but she didn't pay it any attention.

"Who did gwen pair you up with?" asked Nikki.

"Spacekid." he said in annoyance.

"One more thing before you get to your cabins, the person we paired you up with is not only your cabin buddies, but also your partner in every activity we have this summer." said David and of course with a smile.

Max and nikki we shocked when hearing that and so was neil but for a different reason of course.

"This is bullshit!"

Everyone looks at neil.

"I'm not spending the whole summer with space freak over here." he points at space kid who just sat there with a smile.

"Come on neil, you all known each other for six years now, can't you at least give it a try?"

He puts his hand on his shoulder

"Fine, it could be a good experiment anyway." he said.

"Alright everyone to your cabins." said gwen as rushed everyone out.

"I can't belive we're cabin buddies," Nikki said with excitement.

"Yeah it's really fucking exciting," he said sarcastically, but only to throw nikki off.

Nikki frowned at max's answer. She at least excpeted something differnt like, at least I'm not in the same cabin with preston, but someone I care about, but that wasn't gonna happen.

"Look nikki I got something I need to tell you, it's really important."

"Um...okay what is it?"

He walks up to her and grabs her hands, but before he could say anything they heard a scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Unexpected Camper

"I can't belive I got to share a cabin with space kid, that guy still thinks he's a real astronaut," Neil complained to himself.

He didn't want spend the rest of the summer with space kid, or do every activity with him, but he just brushes it of for now and thinks back to the day they had to take care of an egg. He still feels down about it, but soon forgot sense everything that happens here is never normal, it's a crazy adventure that's somehow different everytime. He walks up to his science lab to get his mind off everything, untile he saw someone he never seen before walk towards him.

"You, hey where am I?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Did you hear me, where am I?" he asked again a little annoyed.

"Y-you're at camp campbell," he said a little frightend.

"I'm at a fucking summer camp?"

He nodded.

"How old are you?" Neil asked.

"Sixteen why?"

"And your name is alex?"

"How do you know my name?" he asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

Neil didn't answer he just stood there with a shcoked expression, which annoyed the kid even more, which led him grab neil by the throat and pining him on a tree.

"Now I'm gonna ask you this one more time and if you don't answer me, I'm gonna gonna cut your danm fingers off.

He pulls out a pocket knife and puts up to neil's face, which caused him to scream.

"Max did you hear that?" she asked while looking around the room.

"Um yeah sounded like neil being a fucking pussy," he said clearly annoyied that he didn't get to tell nikki he liked her.

"Come on lets go check it out," she said getting all excited, which made max smile, but he quicly wipe it off his face before nikki could see it.

"Fine...lets fucking go."

"Yey!"

They made their way outside, only to see david holding neil and gwen holding someone eles, who was yelling out curse words at gwen and everyone eles.

"What the fuck is going on here and who the fuck is this?"

"Alex, my name's alex and what is going on is that this kid won't tell me how he knows my name, so I'm interrogating him." he looks at neil with a death glare, which freaked him out.

"Um what's with the outfit?" asked Nurf.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're wearing a black leather jacket, black fingerless gloves, camouflage pants, and black shoes, you look like a mercenary, especially with those stitches through your left eye.

"Yeah what happened to eye, were you in a fight with a bear?" asked nikki with big grin on her face.

"Funny you should say that, but this scar is from a knife not claws."

"So a bear used a knife to fuck up your eye?" asked Max

"Not possible, bears can't hold or how to use knives, even if they did I don't think they would be able to kill anyone with it." said Neil with a smug look on his face.

"See, people think they know everything, so when someone tries to prove them wrong they make that person look stupied, and when they see the truth it will be their turn be made fun of and you'll feel how I feel...alone." He looks down at his feet.

"Awe it's okay alex, you're never alone." He puts his hand on the boy's shoulder, but he pushes it away.

"How the fuck do you go campers know my name?"

"Everyone knows who you are kid," said gwen in her normal tone.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a confussed and worried tone.

"You're the kid that went missing and your family has been looking for you for five months," said david.

"I've been in that world for five months...and dennis never told me... he never. He falls to his knees and laughs.

"At least it hasn't been years...yet.

"S0 what the fuck are you gonna do now?" asked max.

"I guess you guys have a new camper.

Max twiches his eye, while david gets all excited, it kinda looked like he was gonna explode, neil looked terrified because of happened eailer, nikki was a little excited because who knows he may like nature, gwen didn't like the idea of another little shit running around, but she shrugged it off, preston thought he coud be usefull for the plays he's gonna/been working on(before camp started), everyone eles was okay with it.

"First things first, what are your names?"

And there's chapter two, I hope you loved it, I'm gonna posting two chapters for each story. Right now I am working on three stories, I'm gonna post the first chapter for the third story I'm working on after the Princess, the Thife, and the Alchemist, and the charter alex is me(just if you were wondering) and what you read in this chapter about me going missing isn't true it's just part of the story, everytime I put myself in it the story the backstory and pov will be different, like in the Princess, the Thief, and the Alchemist as you will find out in chapter three. Tanks for reading and enjoying this so far, (if you hade anyway) and I will see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Nikki's secret

"So your name is Max?" he asked while pointing at Max who was wearning a black hoddie, blue jeans, and black shoes. Max didn't say anything though, he just stood there staring at the boy with anger and suspicion .

"Your Nikki?" he asked her while pointing at her. She nodded and smiled in excitment like she always does on the first day of summer. She was wearing her yellow camp shirt and red shorts with white shoes.

"Neil?" He asked Neil pointing at him too.

"Yep," he said acting all slick. Neil is wearing a yellow turtleneck shirt whith blue jeans and brown shoes with a lab coat.

"My name's Neil too, but people call me space kid," said space kid with a smile. He looked the same, nothing changed, except that he grew a little bit, but everyone grew except for Ered she didn't really change at all, except she's wearing a black jacket, instead of purple.

"Shut the fuck up space kid!" yelled Neil.

"Yeah, okay and that Neil hates the other?"

"Yeah, it's been that way sense we were ten," said Preston. He is wearing his yellow camp shirt, with a green and white bowtie, along with green pants and purple shoes.

"It's kinda getting old, you guys," said Harrison, while crossing his arms. He is wearing the same type of clothing, but with a black bowtie and a bigger hat.

"And so is your 'hatred' for Nerris," said Neil smirking after he said it.

Harrison blushed, he knew what Neil meant by that. He clearly never told Nerris though because how could he tell her, it was something that isn't easy to do. And even if it was she probably didn't even like him at all,let alone love him.

"F-fair e-enough," he said blushing even harder.

Nerris smiled, while blushing at Harrison. She always had a soft spot for him, actully way more than that. It was really love, but she never told anyone, except Nikki and Dolf she told them, just like Nikki told them about her being in love with Max.

"Looks like you guys have so much to talk about," said Alex, while he stood up.

"Oh right I almost forgot the boy with short hair and small mustache, is Dolf..."

"I'm a painter," he said while smiling and jumping in the air.

"And you're nurf?" he asked.

"Well someone finally noticed me," he said while crossing his arms. He's wearing his yellow camp shirt (that was his size this time) with torn red shorts, black shoes, and a beard grew on his chin.

"Okay campers now that we introduced everyone, it's time to start our first activity for the day," said David, with a smile.

Everyone groaned except the new kid, he just confussed.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs Green, where am I suppose to sleep at," he asked confussed.

"First of all kid, call me Gwen and call him David. And you will be sharing a cabin with Nikki and my son Max, she said while grenning at Max. He just filped her off in response

"Okay, now is the time for our first activity of the day," David, his smile grew wider.

"Actully, the government needs you to show the campers this video," said Quartermaster.

David's smile faded while his right eye twicted. All he wanted to do was start the first activity of the day, of the summer, but that possibly wasn't going to happen. Gwen told him that it was fine as she started the video. As it started a man's voice was heared. It of course was the president of the United States of America, Victor Sanchez.

"Attention, people of the United States this is not a drill, our nation, our country, our home, our freedom is being threatened by our worst enemy ever known to man, and that enemy is the different breed. I know this sounds strange and odd, but the different breed thinks they are better than us and if they get the chance they will destroy all the of us, the normal will go extinct if we don't take such cause of action, that's way when you see someone who different you the right to kill them, if you are ever caught helping them, or in a relationship, or friends with them then you will be killed for it, may God be with you all," he said before the video ended.

Max looked at the new camper with anger and confussion. While Alex was watching the video he had a worried look on his face, that soon turned into anger, and so did Nikki's.  
Everything that Dennis told Alex was true, and everything Nikki heared was true too, which was terrifying for both of them. Max took notice.

"Okay campers that... was... some... news," said David as he shivered.

"It was pretty fucked up, but we're not gonna kill anyone, because it's a lot of fucking paper work," said Gwen as she sat down and sipped on her coffee.

"Can we fucking go now?" yelled Max his face was as red as a tomato, from holding his rage in all day.

"Well we were going to go on an old fashioned hike, but after that news, I guess you can all do what you want for today," said David.

The campers got ready to leave, except Alex he just sat there thinking to himself. Max once agian took noticed, but he just left the messhall and went to check on his sister Lizzie.

"Hey lizard," he said as he hugged her.

"Hey Max," she said as she hugged him back.

"I heard there's a new camper, are they my age?" she asked with a smile.

"No he's my age and I want you to stay far away from him, okay?"

"Why?" she asked confussed.

"Because he's hidding something and I'd be danmed if he gets you killed," he said with anger ad sadness in his voice.

"Promise me that you'll stay away from him," he said, a tear falling out of his eye.

"I promise," she said as she hugged him, a tear falling from her eye as well.

Meanwhile

Nikki was running around and climbing trees, while Neil was doing science experiments as usual, that untill the new camper walked towards them. Neil panicked and hided under the table, but he saw him.

"You know I can see you right?"

"You weren't supposed to," he said while laughing nervously.

"Anyway, I just came her to say that I am sorry for um putting a knife to your face and pinning you to a tree."

"I-it's uh okay."

"You think that I'm gonna kill you, don't you?"

"He thinks that with everyone now a days," said Nikki.

"To be fair, those squirrels sure as hell tried," he said a little angery at Nikki.

"So you guys did belive me, when I said a bear stabbed me in the eye."

"Sure did," said Nikki with a smile.

"Typical, human behavior...oh well, it doesn't matter anyway.

"Yeah, it's very very shitty, but like you said, it's human behavior," said Max.

There was a long since while Max and Alex were staring at each other. Max stared at him with hatered and anger, while Alex was staring at him with concern and confussion.

"You know that look you're giving me right now reminds me of the one that the chife gave evey fucking day."

"Chife?" asked Neil.

"When I was stuck in Zootopia I had to work as a cop, and everyday the chife would always make me feel like shit and would always give that look that you're giving me right now."

He looked down at his feet while leaning on a tree. Max contiuned to stare at him. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about him that he didn't like. Maybe it's his look, or maybe he's hiding something from them, and considering what happens every time someone hides something from him, it's never good, and not because of what he would do, but what happens to him, the camp, and everyone and everything in it.

"What the fuck is Zootopia?" asked Max, which surprised Alex.

"You're talking to me, that's suspicious," he said.

Zootopia is a city, in another world, it's full of nothing but animals and all of those animals are mammles, not humans, we never existed in their world, so being stuck their with ninety-nine percent of the city hates you. And now I am stuck at this fucking camp with you." he points at Max and giving him a death glare.

"I may not be the worlds best fighter, but I proimse if you just as lay one finger on me, I'll beat you half to death, if you're fucking lucky that I don't kill you," he said giving everyone, except Max chiles down their spine.

Max walks up to him, making eye contact. He stares at him with hate in his eyes and an angry exprission on his face. There was a long silence.

"He gets it," said Neil.

"Do you...Max?" He looks at him with a death stare.

"Just stay the fuck away from everyone, or eles," he said.

He walks away before turning around.

"Come on guys," he said, and soon after they followed.

Alex just stands there watching them leave. He knew this was gonna be a bad summer when he got back from Zootopia and Max is just gonna make it harder four him. He thought about running away, but he couldn't go home since of his...little problem. He just shurged it off for now, hoping things woul be better tomorrow, but that of course was just an illusion and he knew that.

"This is going to be a long summer."

Nikki never really liked being alone at night, but tonight she felt like she needed to, especially after today. She walked and walked, hearing her own footsteps as she walked, climbed and even ran. She felt fear, anger, hatered, and sadness all at once. She finally made a stop under her favorite tree, the one a little far ways from camp, the one where she could be alone when needed, and right now that's all she needed. She closed her eyes and started to fantasize about her best friend Max. Fantasizing about him was wired at first, but that became a daily routine, so it wasn't as wired as it once was. She tightened her closed eyes as she thought of her and Max, and then out of nowhere he kissed her and she kissed back until they couldn't breath. Max then started to kiss her neck, which caused her to moan and dig her nails into his back, until she opened her eyes due to a wolf licking her hand. She frowns at the wolf for ruining her moment. She then smiles at wolf.

"Why so sad little one?" he asked her.

"There's this boy I like back at camp, but I don't think he likes me like that," she said in a sad tone.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Because I'm..."

"Nikki?"

Nikki turned around to sound of someone calling out her name. She couldn't belive who she saw, out of all the campers, out of all the people it had to be the one that threatened her best friend, her crush. When she saw the new boy's face she turned around, so he couldn't she the anger and fear on her face and in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not once looking at him.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," he said as he sat beside her.

The wolf growled at him and was about to bite him, until Nikki stoped him.

"So what are you doing out here?" he asked her.

"To be alone, what about you?"

"Same as you, that is until I saw you sneek out of your cabin, that's when I decided to follow," he said, not looking at her either.

"Why?" she asked both angery and scared.

"I really don't know," he said. "But I do know one thing," he said, while looking at her this time.

"What's that?"

He smiled as he said, "You're different."

She got up and started to run, but before she could he grabed her arm and turned her around so she could she his face.

"Look at me," he said. As she slowly looked looked at him he began to speak again. "I promise I won't tell anybody, okay?"

She looked at him with tears running down her eyes and asked, "How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

He sighed. "Because I'm different too," he said looking at her with sadness in his good eye.

"Changed or blood born?" She asked him in a calm and gentle tone.

"Changed, you?"

"Blood born," she said happy that she ain't the only different breed in camp. "Your secret is safe with me."

Yours too," he said with a warm smile. "So what's your power?" he asked her.

"I can talk too wolves and other animals, and bugs, and I can also climb up trees," she said with her usual happy grin.

"Most people can climb trees Nikki."

"Not the way I can do it."

"Okay then show me."

She starts running to a random tree and started to run up the tree.

"Nikki that's not climbing, that's running," he said with a laugh.

"Well what's your power?" she asked while holding a tree branch and looking down at him.

"I' ll show you," he said before he summaned fire from his hand and sat the tree that Nikki was in on fire, which caused her to fall out of the tree.

"Are you crazy!? I was in the tree, you could of killed me!" she yelled.

"Yeah and the fire didn't burn now did it?"

"No because I jumped out!"

"Hey, it's okay," he said while gently grabing her arm and buring it "See, it doesn't hurt.

"You can control fire?" she asked in excitement.

He nodded.

"That's not all," he said, while he put his hand on the buring tree. Soon it was back to normal, it wasn't on fire and it wasn't burnt, it looked good as new.

"That's awesome," said Nikki as her grin grew wider.

"It's getting late," said the wolf as he yawned. "It's time to sleep."

"You got that right mr. wolf," said Alex as he too yawned.

"You can speak wolf?"

"Yep, but that's because of the little Zootopia trip," he said as he walked back to his and Nikki's cabin.

"Looks like this summer's gonna be awesome," she said as she caught up with Alex.

Little did she knew that tonight was the start of a brand new summer, a summer that she would never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

Nikki woke up in a happy mood this morning. It was rare for her to be happy now a days. She would usually wake every morning feeling sad and miserable, because she was different and not the kind that people would either love or hate, but the one where if the government found out they would kill her on sight kind of different and belive her when she says it isn't fun. On the bright side though she wasn't the only different breed at camp whiched made her happy, because she wasn't alone anymore, sure she hade the camp and her friends, but they were the normal breed, not that she had anything against them she just felt alone before Alex came to the camp, now all she has to do is confess her feelings for Max and for him to love her back then this summer would be perfect.

Meanwhile in the other room, Alex was not having a good morning. As he woke up he yawned, streached, and looked around the room, only to remember he was not in his room, but in a cabin he was sharing with Max and Nikki.

"Danm it," he said as he got out of bed.

He soon got dressed and headed outside before stoping to look in the mirror. He stared at his refleaction. He wasn't happy seeing himself like this, but he had to deal with it. He looks at his hand that was now sorrounded by fire. He studied the flames that was burning all around it.  
All he could think about was why, why out of all the people did he have such power, not that he was complaining about being able to controll fire and being immuned to it, but he didn't like the idea of being hunted down for it. He then leaves the cabin and enters the messhall. He picked up his tray and went to sit down at an empty table before Nikki called him.

"Hey, Alex over here," she said in excitement, while she waved her right arm around like a maniac.

"Oh God no," said Max.

"Nikki why are you inviting him over here, I would rather have Harrison over here than him," said Neil.

"Guys it's okay, really, we're friends," she said in a calm and gentale voice. "It will be okay, trust me.

"This isn't gonna work," said Alex as he sat down and then looked at Nikki.

"Yeah, this is fucking stupid," said Max as he gave Alex a death glare.

"Look, all I want is my friends to get along, is that to much to ask for?

They all look at her and she was looking at them puppy dog eyes.

"Fucking damn it the eyes!" yelled Neil.

"Nice fucking try Nikki, but it's not going to work," said Max as he turned his head towards Alex and once again giving him a death glare.

He filps him off, while taking a bite out of hard and crunchy bacon.

"Please Max?" she asked while making another pouty face.  
"God she's beautiful," he thought as he stared at her.

He loved everything about her, from her looks to her personality. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a hand waving in front of him.

"Earth to Max," said Nikki as she waved her hand in front of his face, which snaped him back to reality.

"Yeah sure, whatever," he said in his normal tone.

"Alex, what about you?"

"Sure, why not," he said looking down at his food.

"Goodmoring campers," said David with a big grin on his face. "Today we're going on a hiking trip.

Everybody goaned, except Alex and Nikki. Nikki was actually excited while Alex was just silent.

"Now remember to stay in our sight and don't run off to cause trouble of any kind, that means you two," said Gwen as she pointed at Max and Nikki.

Max just frowned. He knew just as well as Gwen did that what she said didn't really matter to him, or at least when it comes to the only fun he has at camp.

"So what kinda of mayhem are we gonna cause?" Nikki asked Max.

"Well, I was thinking that since the lake lilac summer social is coming in five weeks, so we cause a little bit of trouble now and save the big trouble for later," said Max as he grined. "It's gonna be a real fucking slammer."

Alex stared at Max. He was worried that he my be just like Justin, if not worse. Justin was a sick and cruel asshole. There's a lot of things Alex hated about that kid, and that's saying something, because he tries not to hate anyone, but he coulden't help, but to hate Justin. And one of the reasons was because the way he treated his girlfriend Trina. Trina was the only friend that Alex had at Zootopia, she was also the only one (besides Nick, Judy, Clawhauser, and two others) who was actually nice to him and treated him like a friend, just like how Nikki treats him, compared to everyother camper in the camp.

"Alex, come on we gotta go!" yelled Nikki as she ran out the door with Max following her.

"Isn't this great campers?" said David as he stop to do the camp campbell salute, his grin widened in the process.

"David we do this every year and it's still as boring as hell," said Max.

"Well this year is different, because we're having a camp barbecue up on that hill," said David as he pointed at the hill in front of him.

"What are we waiting for lets go!" yelled Alex as he ran past everyone and up the hill.

"You heared the man!" yelled Nurf as he too ran past everyone and up the hill.

Pretty soon everyone ran up the hill, except David, Gwen, and the trio.

"Well, lets go!" yelled Nikki as she too ran up the hill but on all fours.

"How the fuck does she do that?" asked Max.

"Belive me I tried to figure that out myself and everytime I ask she tells me that it's just something she's really good at," said Neil as he and Max started making their way up the hill.

Up on the hill quartermaster was grilling burgers, hot dogs, and stakes that he stole from a random family. The kids were staring at the food, while David and Gwen were setting up the tables. One for the younger campers, one the older for campers, and one for them and quartermaster.

"I can't belive David and Gwen could afford all this," said Neil. "I mean the cabins, the snak bar, the wi-fi, everything."

"We've been saving money," said Max as he took a sip of coke. "That and Gewn's dad left us some after his last vist."

"It must of been a lot to afford all this," said Nikki.

"It was and still is. He's a really good man, he accepted me as his grandson...that was the best part," said Max as he smiled.

"Hey Alex!" Nikki yelled getting the boy's attention. "Are you gonna sit with us?" she asked while patting the seat next to her.

"I'm good," he said while cutting a pice of stake and shoving it in his mouth.

"Come on, I want to sit with all my friends."

"Fine," he said.

As he got up, made his way over to the table and sat down, he fleat eyes on him. Eyes filled with hate and rage.

"Why do you hate me?" Alex asked Max.

"Because you're hiding something, and whenever someone hides something from me, bad shit happenes."

"That's more of a reason not to trust me, more than it is to hate me, but I do understand," he said as he looked down at his feet then back at Max. "Because I wouldn't trust me either."

Max looked at him with a confussed look on his face. He didn't know if he belived him or not. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the noise that surround him. He was scared that Alex was anything like Daniel, or worse Jason.

"Max!" yelled Nikki snapping Max back to reality.

"What?"

"I have something to tell you," she said as she looked down at her feet and started rocking back and forth in her seat.

"Okay, what do you want to tell me?" asked Max.

"Not here. Meet me inside our cabin, you too Neil."

"Why me?" he asked in a high pitched tone.

"Because you both deserve to know."

"Know what?" asked Max and Neil.

"Just do what she asked and you'll get your answer," said Alex before shoving another pice of stake in his mouth. "Speaking of, Nikki, please tell me you know what you know what you are doing?" he asked with concern.

"Of course. I've known these two for six years. They would never hurt or betray me," she replied, a blank expression on her face.

"I hope so," he said before taking a sip of soda.

After the campers finshed eating they were given ten minutes to do whatever they wanted before they had to head back for a campfire. Max was sitting on Nikki's bed with folded arms and a confused look on his face. Nikki sat beside him. She was rocking back and forth making the bed shake. Max didn't seem to care though. He was lost in thought.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Max and Nikki just sat there as the knocking got louder. Nikki took a deep breath before getting up to open the door.

"Hey Neil," she said with a smile, but in a worried tone.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, she just noded.

Neil leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Am I here just so you can confess your feelings for Max?"

"N-no," said Nikki with a blush.

"Then why are you blushing?" Neil asked with a smirk.

"Look Neil, this isn't about me confessing my feelings towards Max. I'll do that when the time is right."

"Then what's this about?"

Nikki sighed as she walked towrds her bed. She looks at Max, then she looks at Neil. They both look at her.

"I'm not a normal girl," she said.

"Is...that it?" asked Max a bit annoyed.

"No. I'm...I'm different," she said as lowered her head in shame.

"You mean different as in different from other girls or different as in the different breed?" asked Max.

"Different as in the different breed," said Nikki.

"So that's why you are able to run on all fours and talk to wolves," said Neil. "Wait are you changed or blood born?"

"Blood born."

"Well that's cool and all but what are we going to do?" asked Max.

"What do you mean?" asked Neil.

"Nikki's different, and Ered's dads work with the government. If they find out they'll kill you!" yelled Max.

"Max calm down," said Nikki. "I,ve been hiding it sense I was a kid. I'll be fine."

"I'm still keeping my gaurd up. Especially with him in this camp," said Max as he looked at the door wondering if Alex was listening.

"Okay," said Nikki before hugging Max causing him to blush.

"When you're alone, all you can think about is why. All you can do is scream and break down into tears. No one will hear you, no one cares. The one's who do will find you. They only care because they see you as another victim for whetever it is they what to do to you. Sure you have choices, but in the end. You won't be the same...that is if you make out alive."

"Did you walk out the same?" asked a female voice.

"I did at first, but everything changed. I'm not who I once was, but I'm stronger and that's all that matters...for now."

"Alex, wake up!" yelled Nikki waking Alex up from his "dream".

Alex stared at her half asleep.

"Come on we've got to go meet every one outside," she said while grinning.

"Why?" he asked.

"We're doing a campfire, we do it almost every night," said Neil.

"And everyone has to go," said Max his arms crossed and a pissed off look on his face.

"Let's go then."

It was quiet around the campfire all that could be heard was the sound of crackling and sizzling. David then decided to take out his guitar and start singing.

"OHHHHH~ There's a place I know That's tucked away;  
A place where you and I can stay Where we can go to laugh and play And have adventures everyday!  
I know it sounds hard to believe But guys and gals it's true Camp Campbell is the place for me and you!

We'll swim through lakes and climb up trees;  
Catch fish, bugs, bears, and honeybees!  
There's endless possibilities"  
"And no that's not Hyperbole," he said just as Neil started to raise his hand.  
"Our motto's "CAMP DIEM"  
That means I'm telling you-

We got:  
Archery Hiking Search and Rescue Biking Horseback Training that will save you from a heart attack Scuba diving Miming Keeping up with rhyming Football Limbo Science Pre-Calc Spaceships Treasure hunting Bomb defusal No refusal Fantasy Circus trapeze And Fights And Ghosts And Paints And Snakes And Knives And Chess And Dance And Weights It's Camp Camp!

The kids claped and cheered while the rest just sat there. Nikki was lost in thought. She kept thinking about the first time she found out she was...different. She was only nine years old when she found out. At first she thought it was cool, but as the years went by it went from being harmless fun to a life and death situation. She never tried to hide it though. How could she. She was only ten when she came to Camp Campbell for the first time and the friends she made was more than friends. David and Gwen were more than jus her camp counselors. But what made being defferent so scary was the fact of not being killed, but having the ones you love and care about get killed right in front of you.

"Nikki are you okay?" asked Max.

"N-never better," she said with a smile. Max just frowned.

"I know there's something wrong Nikki, please just tell me," he said in a calm and gentle tone. Which is rare to hear from Max.

"I was just thinking about what I've told you and Neil. And I'm worried about what might happen," she said while looking down at her feet.

"Do you trust us?" asked Max.

"Of course I trust you, I'm worried if you know who finds out."

"The government won't find out Nikki. I-"

"I'm not talking about them Max. I'm talking about someone eles," she said confussing Max.

"Okay campers it's time to return to our cabins and get some sleep," said David before he and Gwen walked away togather while holding hands.

Behind Max and Nikki was Max's little sister Lizzie.

"Hello big brother," she said as she huged him from behind. Max and Nikki just laughed.

"Hello lizzared," he said with a smile.

"Did you tell Nikki?" she asked him.

"Tell me what?" asked Nikki whith a raised eyebrow.

Max stared at her. His face was red with sweat running drown his forhead. He wasn't sure if now was the best time to tell her or not. She did tell Neil and him her secret, so why not go ahead and tell her. Before he could say anything Preston walked towards them.

"What do you want Preston?" Max asked clearly annoyed.

"I just came over to ask you guys if you wanted to sneak back here when David and Gewn go to sleep."

"What for?" asked Nikki.

"To play a game," Preston said with an evil grin. All of a sudden it started to thunder for a good solid second before returning to normal. Max, Nikki and Lizzie were shocked and confused at what just happened.

"What game?" asked Nikki unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Truth or dare," he said before laughing like a maniac, while it started to thunder again.

"We're not kids anymore, Preston. Why would you want to play truth or dare?" askd Max.

"Because we can either embarrass our fellow campers or we could learn the truths of our fellow campers."

Max sat there thinking reather or not if he should participate. If he does he'll learn a thing or two about the new kid. That is if he plays by the rules. Either way he's gonna find out something about him, but he doesn't want his sister to be with him if he does.

Max sighed, looked at Preston and said, "No."

"Way not?" asked an upset Preston.

"I'm tried. I'm just gonna go and hit the hay," he said before getting up and grabbing his sister's hand. "Come on Lizzie, it's time for you to go to bed as well."

"Okay," she said.

Nikki and Preston watched them leave. When they were out of sight Preston asked Nikki if she would join the other campers back at the campfire.

"I would...but..."

"Yes?"

"I'm just gonna head back to my cabin. I'm tried myself," she said while she got up from the log she was sitting on and started to walk away.

"I better go ask Neil then."

Nikki ran to her cabin on all fours. It was the perfect opportunity to tell Max how she feels and she be danmed if she let anyone or anything ruin it. Before she got there though she saw that Max was in the woods instead of their cabin. She came to a stop and started walking on her two feet.

"Hey Max!" she called out, while walking towards him.

"Oh, hey Nikki," he said as he stoped walking.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked tilting her head in confusion.

"I'm going to play, uhh truth or dare," he said in an annoyed tone.

"But you said you were tired and you were gonna head back to the cabin."

"That was a lie. I said that so Lizzie wouldn't try to sneak out and join the game," he said while walking past Nikki.

"Why would you do that?"

"So Lizzie would think I'm asleep."

"No, I mean why would you just lie to your sister?"

Max stoped and sighed. He truned around to look at Nikki and said, "Because you know how inappropriate it can get. Especially with Nerris, Ered, and the rest of them can get...and..."

"And what?" asked Nikki.

"I need to see what the new kid is hiding from us. So I'm using this poor fucking excuse of a game to my advantage."

"Max leave him alone."

"He could be hiding something Nikki. Don't you understand that?" Max yelled in anger.

"I do understand that Max, but need to stop worring over nothing," she said in anger.

"He could be working for the government. If he is he could get you killed or worse!"

"Why are you so worried about me Max?" yelled Nikki.

"Because I love you," said Max as he held his head down in shame.

"W-what?" asked Nikki.

"I'm in love with you Nikki."

"Max?"

Max looked at her with a sad look on his face. He was expecting her to yell at him, but instead she grabed him and kissed him. He was shocked at first but then he started to kiss her back. They were lost in the moment that they didn't notice Neil was standing there watching them.

"Well, it's about fucking time," he said with a smirk.

Max and Nikki just stood there.

"Is this why you two didn't want to play truth or dare with us?"

"Why the fuck are you even playing Neil?" asked Max.

"Because it be nice to learn new things about our fellow campers," he said acting all proud.

"Are you sure this isn't another one of your experiments?" asked Nikki.

"I'm- I'm not here to talk about me or why I'm playing a kids game. I'm here to ask why you guys are not playing."

"We are playing the game, Neil. I just didn't want my sister to be there, because you know how the others can get," said Max.

"Well we're gonna have to play in the mess hall," said Alex.

"And why's that?" asked Max.

All of a sudden it thunders then it starts to rain.

"Of course," said Max as cats and dogs start to fall from the sky.

"And now I'm beginning to question reality," said Alex before running away with one hand above his head.

"Hey, wait for me," said Neil as he towards the messhall.

"Come on Max. They're waiting for us," said Nikki.

"Okay," said Max as he grabed Nikkis hand causing her to blush.

They made towards the messhall with hand in hand and loving smiles on their faces. The rain was pourning down on them but they didn't care. They confessed their love for one another and Nikki told Max and Neil her secret and to top it all off she met and made a new friend who was just like her. This summer really is going to be the best.

They walked in the messhall and saw every camper that they knew for years. And one they just met. Everyone looked at them. Some where shocked while others(the ones who knew they liked each other) just smiled. Max looked at Alex who had a small smile on his face.

"Glad you two lovebirds decided to join us," said preston.

"Shut the fuck up Preston," said Max.

"So who's going first?" asked Harrison.

"You are," said Preston with an evil grin on his face.

"Okay, said Harrison before looking around the room.

He looked at the new kid but decided to choose someone eles. He then looks around the room. As he was doing this Max and Nikki were whispering to each other.

"Max please. Please don't do it," Nikki pleaded Max.

"I have to know Nikki," he said.

"Why?"

"Whenever I say somethings not right you and Neil always say that I'm worring to much or that I'm worried over nothing. But in the end I'm right," he said sending a shiver down Nikki's spine.

"Realtionships are built with trust Max. If we want this to work then we need to trust each other...and there are no secrets between us Max."

Max looked at Alex and thought about what Nikki said. He also thought about what he said too.

"Max?" said Harrison.

"What?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Nikki for thirty seconeds," said Harrison.

Max put his hand on Nikki's cheek, looked into her eyes and kissed her. She kissed him back and then they started making out. Nikki without thinking put her hand in Max's shirt, while Max got on top of her. Everybody stared at them.

"Okay that's enough. If you two want to do that, then please wait until you're in the cabin! And please wait until I'm not in there." said Alex in frustration.

"Sorry," said Nikki with a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks as she looked at Max.

"What's the matter don't like seeing two people making out?" said Max.

"It was more then that, you two would of been fucking each other if I didn't say anything."

"Well thanks alot," said Nikki with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Oh dear lord, Max please just ask me the question already," said Alex in annoyance.

"How do I'm gonna pick you?" he said in a calm tone.

"I over heared you're conversation with Nikki. You said that whenever you're worried about something Neil or Nikki tells you not to worry about it, but you should be worried. So go ahead and ask me."

Max looked at him and asked...


End file.
